in the night i see you
by baichan
Summary: Being a hero is good, but being bad is better. (Evil-AU, HoneyGoGo, TadaHiro)
1. hold up just stop for a minute, please

The shrouded figure looms over a man. She has something in her hands and on closer look it seems to be a torch.

GoGo's suspicions are confirmed when flames burst out, hot and intense in the man's face. The cat lady ( definitely a lady because GoGo can't help but notice those shapely legs peeking out from the short black shroud thin and tan and long, and cat because of the neko mask) grabs the scared man by the nose, wrenching it back.

His mouth opens and the figure laughs when the acrid smell of piss permeates the air and a wet spot grows on the crotch of his pants.

She burns the man from the inside out.

* * *

><p>GoGo is kept awake at night - the smell of urine and burning flesh has her fingers going numb and her thighs trembling in arousal. She's bored, circling targets on rollerblades and cutting them apart with her dual swords doesn't seem quite so much fun when there's a woman lighting the hearts of people - literally.<p>

Licking her lips she fingers one of the short blades, the sharp edge catching the minute ridges of her skin. She watches in fascination as blood beads down, but her interest wavers to a candle she had lit.

Slowly she hovers the wounded appendage over the flame and moans when the heat lights her nerves on fire.

* * *

><p>It's three days later when she catches sight of the cat lady. She has a crying woman on the ground of an alleyway, the woman's body limp. It's highly likely she's drugged.<p>

The flamethrower from last time is now replaced by a small canister with a nozzle. She presses the trigger and a thick cloud of gas spills out like smoke, but falling down instead of rising into the night sky.

GoGo gasps quietly.

Was that...?

The cat lady grabs the woman's nose and wrenches her head back, then stuffs the nozzle down her throat.

The woman writhes and her eyes roll back and her body shakes. The cat lady drops her and she trembles, her fingertips are subtly turning color and her face is turning purple. She dies with in the minute.

The cat lady takes out - of all things - a cell phone and starts typing away.

GoGo snickers in amusement.

"Standing above a body and you're sending a text?" She asks teasingly, voice low and husky with arousal.

The girl gasps and almost drops her phone.

GoGo has her roller blades and half mask on, and her double swords are sheathed on her back. The cat lady's mask is in place but GoGo is sure she's staring as she skates closer.

Slowly GoGo reaches forward and slips the phone out of her grasp.

Looking down she sees that notes had been typed out - estimation of time of death after administration, dose, and effects. Licking her lips GoGo taps away, entering her phone number under 'GoGo'.

She tosses it back and the girl fumbles to catch the fox cased phone.

"Call me sometime," GoGo says before speeding away.

* * *

><p>It's not before a couple of days that she sees hide or tail of the cat girl and that's only after she puts in the effort of seeking her out. This time GoGo finds her outside the back of a sushi restaurant. This time her victim is mobile and breaks away to run.<p>

GoGo gets there first. She always will.

Speeding past her knife digs into the teenager's spine.

He falls and is twitching, blood spilling from the clean cut.

"He's paralyzed from the waist down."

The cat girl looks at her and slowly nods. Then she stalks forward, pulling out a vial this time.

She does the usual - grabbing the nose and pouring the liquid inside.

The man gasps and kitty kat drops him. Foam bubbles up his mouth and he twitches until his eyes are glassy.

"Cyanide?" GoGo guesses.

The woman shifts her weight uncomfortably, "Wh-why did you do that?"

GoGo crouches slightly, observing the dead boy with interest, plainly she states, "I like watching you kill."

Eyes sparkling GoGo asks the woman one deciding question, "Want to see me do it?"

Kitty kat nods reluctantly.

* * *

><p>GoGo finds a drunken man walking in an alleyway. First she skates past and then circles him, making him falter and stumble.<p>

"What the fuck?" He slurs.

Dipping closer she cuts a thin line on his arm and he gasps in pain, faltering back. GoGo laughs and the man pisses himself - it reminds her of the first night she had caught sight of her kitty kat. After twirling a blade in his sight he picks himself up and bolts.

GoGo easily overcomes him and she makes another cut - this time on his face.

He's trembling and he starts fumbling for his wallet. GoGo laughs and grabs it. She stuffs the money in her pockets then tears it up.

The man is tense and watching her and GoGo skates past him - cutting his throat out with practiced ease and a clean line.

The other woman is trembling and GoGo is worried but she brings her half mask down - smirking with purple painted lips. Skating slowly to the other girl she reaches up and gently lifts the mask.

Kitty kat doesn't stop her and big, dilated green eyes are laser focused on GoGo. She licks large plump lips and her breath is short. GoGo allows her hands to slip down, teasing touches until the girls waist is under her palms.

GoGo leans up and the girl arches down and their lips meet in the shadows of an alleyway - a dead man just a foot or two from them.

GoGo thinks she's in love.

* * *

><p>"I'm gonna be late!" Honey whines, running around GoGo's apartment like a lunatic.<p>

GoGo is laying on her bed, puffing smoke out of a cigarette. She's naked, chest bared to the world and Honey's eyes should be glued to her wonderful breast but she's rooting around for her other heel.

Finally she digs it out from under a pile of clothes and slips it on, mumbling something about making GoGo clean up when she get's back.

Right now, GoGo thinks, it would be impossible for anyone to believe this girl likes to pour chemicals down people's throats to study the effects they have on the human body. She's wearing a fluffy yellow sweater and bright yellow shorts and stockings and high heels that make her at least a foot taller than GoGo. Her coat is a yellow to match her shorts with pink, plastic, button hearts. Her waist length hair is kept out of her face by a tye-dye headband and big pink glasses are perched on her nose.

"And please don't smoke anymore today," Honey says as she click clacks out of the apartment, "I like you without cancer, thank you."

"Ya, ya," grumbles GoGo, pulling a hard drag.

The door slams and then re-opens.

"Oh! You are coming down for lunch, right?" She asks, "To meet my friends?"

GoGo nods and Honey smiles and runs off yelling back a 'don't be late'.

Honey wanted to introduce GoGo to her close friends, stating that they were off limits and that if she ever killed them their relationship would be over and GoGo would be force fed hemlock and that Honey would leave her paralyzed body in a dumpster.

Stubbing her burnt out cigarette in the ashtray, GoGo stretches and scratches her head wondering if she should shower or nap away the morning and thinking that lunch today would be very, _very _interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Should I make this M? Also I do plan on adding more to this AU probably with Hamadacest, however I will be pointing out which chapters have Hamadacest with an incest warning.<strong>


	2. i didn't catch your drift

**Warnings: Incest, violence, death, gore**

* * *

><p>Hiro Hamada was an enigma that had GoGo wanting to tear him apart. She wasn't sure what it was - maybe his hesitant disposition or blank eyes even when he smiled or maybe it was that brother of his with a long jagged scar and a medical eyepatch.<p>

Sitting in Honey's lap she thinks about them - the way Tadashi didn't speak, single eye constantly focused on Hiro. Hiro had looked her up and down, no expression until a fake smile tore ragged on his face. Honey's hand travels over her stomach.

"I think I've seen that kid before," she finally says, body shivering at Honey's feather light touches.

Honey presses a kiss to the side of her jaw, long thick hair like a curtain falling to the side, and makes a curious noise.

"He's a battle-bot fighter," she says suddenly, popping up, "He destroyed my bot."

Anger boils in her and she turns to straddle Honey as the excitement at her sudden realization makes her body a live wire. Honey looks up at her with big eyes and GoGo drags a finger down her lips, then presses close, mouth moving desperately against Honey's.

Oh she remembers Hiro. When she had dipped her fingers in a honey pot called Abigail Callaghan she had also ended up trying her hand at bot battling. The kid was a hustler who had taken her to the top of the world with her first win and then had taken all of her cash and ripped apart her bot with a blank expression.

Honey supports her by grabbing her ass and GoGo wonders if they're going out tonight.

* * *

><p>They do - it's a bar and they giggle to each other and flash eyes at a man who pays for their drinks.<p>

Honey doesn't have to slip body relaxants in drinks anymore - no they'll lure him out to the alleyway and when he runs GoGo will circle him, making sure he knows who's the prey before slashing his Achilles tendon.

Something else suddenly catches GoGo's attention.

Tugging on Honey's big black cat eared hoodie she points outside.

Honey swings her head and mouths 'battle bots?' to her.

GoGo nods

Honey raises a brow and then leans over to whisper, "Concentrated ethylene glycol," in her ear,

GoGo tenses and blinks as arousal hits her like a steam roller. If she wasn't mistaken that was the stuff in car antifreeze.

She ignores the far away cheers of a rowdy robotics ring and instead saunters to the man eyeing them, boldly plopping in his lap as she thinks about organ failure.

* * *

><p>It takes him hours to die and thats only after Honey administers concentrated dose after dose until her canister runs empty. He shakes and shakes and vomits and passes out and cries and GoGo laughs and kicks him and slices him apart slowly. Eventually she gets bored and Honey has put her phone away so she decapitates him with a well placed swing.<p>

Honey crouches over the body.

"Cut him open," she says.

GoGo tilts her head but smirks under her half mask and does as told, intrigued by Honey's dispassionate order.

Honey removes her black leather gloves and slips on plastic ones, then takes out a cotton swab and swipes through the cut GoGo had made. She puts that in a test tube and then in a plastic baggie before taking out a scalpel of all things and a tongue depressor and starts poking around organs and bones and muscle.

GoGo's not sure what she's looking for but the way she's so methodical in her examination makes her weak in the knees. She doesn't dare disturb Honey while she's crouching over a cadaver, but as soon as she plops down to record her data GoGo is there, pressing kisses to her ankle and up her long legs until she's sitting happily between them.

* * *

><p>"So why did you want to go to the bot fight?" Honey asks that night when they're curled up safe and warm (and naked) under GoGo's sheets.<p>

GoGo shifts and shrugs and rubs her thumb along Honey's knuckles, "Eh, it was just on a whim," she voices, tired and raspy sounding.

Honey's quiet as she mulls it over, then nods and presses a kiss to GoGo's purple streaked head while she pulls her in closer for heat, comfort, and love.

GoGo dreams of robots and body parts and the taste and warmth of Honey Lemon.

* * *

><p>In an alleyway so deep in the dark bowels of San Fransokyo that the light of day never touches the ground, a man lies dead. He was strangled, throat almost crushed like he had had a run in with a boa constrictor.<p>

Three pieces of a robot rolled faithfully from the corpse to its owner.

The boy kicks the scraps left from the robot the man had fought with - such a weak model compared to Masaru. The robot reconnects and is picked up and held like a teddy bear.

The sound of an engine hits the boy's ears and he turns, eyes blank like a doll and a neutral expression on his face.

He doesn't say anything, doesn't move - he's waiting.

His older brother doesn't shift uncomfortably at the silence, he just glances at the dead body with sad eyes. The boy can see that his older brother takes responsibility for his death - like every person who's last breath was choked out by his younger sibling.

"Hiro."

Blinking owlishly, Hiro moves mechanically to get behind his brother on the moped, wrapping his arms around him.

Tadashi's shiver is not unexpected

The hypocrite.

For all that his brother liked to act above the death and destruction Hiro wrought, he still liked to come rutting into his otouto as he had for years - would tonight, whispering things no fourteen year old should hear and hold him close, so close, like brothers shouldn't.

Hiro closes his eyes as they ride home in the night, street lights flashing past and the wind whipping in his hair.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I changed my mind and this is somehow a story. <strong>


End file.
